


Я вижу сны

by Sky_Titanium



Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Destiny, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, True Love, future-reylo, reylo-to-be, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Titanium/pseuds/Sky_Titanium
Summary: Хан Соло каким-то чудом снова избежал плена и смерти, сумев вернуться домой. Чудом ли? И остался ли он прежним?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920943
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Star Wars 2020: Спецквест





	Я вижу сны

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-1692 - Вернувшиеся иными
> 
> Примечание: Новый канон (сиквелы), намек на Reylo
> 
> Автор: [Sky_Titanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Titanium)

Сотни голосов устремляются ввысь, к сводчатому потолку Чандрильского Сената, смешиваются в давящий на виски гул. Она все еще может разобрать с десяток диалектов, но, кажется, не понимает ничего, не отличает звуки друг от друга, кроме нескольких, складывающихся в простое имя, произносимое ею так часто.

На выдохе в минуты высшего наслаждения.

Сквозь зубы в секунды ярости.

С улыбкой едва ли не каждый день.

— Хан!

Лея прижимает ладонь к груди, будто пытается удержать, успокоить дрожащую Силу. Не свою.

В соседней ложе гнусавят неймодианцы, и Органа почти уверена, что еще чуть-чуть, и она вскинет раскрытую ладонь, сожмет ее в кулак. Жизнь, подаренная этим иноземцам, вытечет из тел.

Вдох!.. Выдох…

Хан бы этого точно не хотел. Люк, наверное, тоже.

— …его голову в коробке!

— Переговоры? Ради Соло?

— Герой войны — и так глупо попался, вот я бы…

— Слоун и милосердие? Не смешите меня.

— Говорят, Пеллеон выходил на связь с Мотмой уже трижды…

Уйти. Ей сейчас же нужно уйти отсюда — плевать, как это будет выглядеть, плевать на трусость. Ей просто нужно убраться подальше ото всех этих людей, обсуждающих судьбу ее мужа.

— Тише! Повторяю: сохраняйте спокойствие! — надрывается спикер Сената и беспомощно оглядывается на хмурящегося Канцлера.

Мон Мотма сегодня в красной накидке, и Лея готова проклясть наставницу за это. Когда-то похожий зал рукоплескал политику в красном.

— Куда ты? Лея? Лея!

Ведж тянет за рукав, почти что заставляя верхнюю накидку съехать с плеча, сминая все ее многослойное одеяние. Черти бы побрали отбывающего реабилитацию вояку.

— Я, то есть мне, надо. Уф. Мне надо пописать.

Органа бросает ему через плечо первое, что пришло на ум, врет как пятилетка, которой скучно сидеть на королевском приеме. Она почти расталкивает охрану у входа в сенатскую ложу, жмурится и идет на ощупь, ведомая лишь одними ощущениями. Голову словно терзают сотни острых игл, а с кончиков пальцев почти срывается пламя. Нет, не пламя — молнии.

— Боги! — шепчет Лея, забегая в первую же попавшуюся уборную, бесконечно маленькая, даже крохотная среди монументальной помпезности этого огромного здания. — Пожалуйста…

Она никогда и никого ни о чем не молила раньше, даже там, на Звезде Смерти, когда руки отца удерживали ее на месте, оставляя на плечах багровые синяки, а на панорамном экране в мельчайших подробностях было видно, как разлетается в пыль священный Альдераан.

— Пожалуйста.

Органа обдает лицо ледяной водой, морщится, когда зеркало напротив дает трещину. Паутина сомнений оплетает все ее существо, пока Лея всматривается в собственное отражение, разбитое теперь на десятки разломанных лиц. Ей страшно, так страшно, что она наконец-то понимает, о каком холоде говорил ей Люк. Неужели он сумел отринуть этот зов? Как?

Святые Боги, где же ей взять сил?

— Пожалуйста!

Что угодно! Что угодно, лишь бы снова почувствовать твердую почву под ногами, снова высокого поднять голову всем смертям назло. Лишь бы — Хан вернулся.

Лея опускает ладони на изрядно округлившийся живот и молится. Но не безликим Богам погибшего мира, не вечно голодной Силе, а тому единственному, в ком она уверена, тому, в чьем могуществе не сомневается. Последний оплот, ее новая надежда.

Сердце сына неистово колотится под ее собственным.

* * *

Люк просыпается так резко, будто его наотмашь бьют по щеке. По вискам течет холодный пот, а низ живота сводит судорогой, совсем не той, что приносит удовольствие. Он давится вязкой слюной и едва успевает добежать до раковины, выблевывая остатки вчерашнего обеда. Руки дрожат, когда он пытается умыться, его лихорадит, и дело тут совсем не в особенностях Тариса. Тысячелетия назад разгромленная планета, собственная злость или чья-либо злая воля не способны вызвать такой сильный шторм, такую лютую, неуправляемую…

— Бурю? Ты удивишься, когда поймешь.

Призрак Энакина взирает на сына со сдержанной осторожностью, и Люк едва успевает начать говорить, спешит задать вопрос, но окруженный голубоватым сиянием Скайуокер отрывисто шипит, а гром за окном вторит этому беспокойству.

— Лея и он. В опасности. Поспеши.

Люк кивает, хватая полотенце одной рукой и призывая меч в другую. Он собирается за считанные минуты и отдает R2 команды по комлинку, зная, что двигатели его крестокрыла успеют прогреться ко времени, когда он добежит до посадочной платформы.

Ведомый Силой и предостережением отца, Люк прикрывает глаза и вбивает координаты в бортовой компьютер, растягивает губы в вымученной улыбке под удивленную трель своего астромеханика. Грозовые облака над его головой не предвещают ничего хорошего, и в чем-то Люк даже злится на сестру. Впрочем, с Темной Стороной ей всегда было проще.

* * *

Хан приходит в себя в медицинском отсеке. Он вырубался за штурвалом «Сокола» лишь дважды, но в прошлый раз хотя бы было кому перехватить управление. Он помнит лишь то, как L3 завизжала всеми сиренами, рапортуя о внезапной, не просчитанной червоточине, как у него самого засосало под ложечкой при виде космического шторма. Даже колодец в Утробе не смог его напугать, но в нем не было ничего зловещего, ничего сверхъестественного.

— Лея?

Операция по освобождению планеты, секретная встреча на Такодане, засада на Анаксисе, голограмма плененного вуки и карточка с голографией жены в нагрудном кармане жилетки. Погони, атака дюжины TIE-файтеров, голос Органы и треск плавящейся от прямых попаданий обшивки звездолета. Ухмыляющаяся физиономия генерала Версио и его верной собачонки, этого прилизанного имперского гада — Гидеона Хаска, будь он проклят трижды, так и стоят перед глазами. Это было вчера? Неделю назад? Месяц? Три?

— Все хорошо, Хан, я здесь. Успокойся, не вставай, — он слышит ее голос, но не видит ее. Боги! Неужели он снова не может видеть ее? Все, как было когда-то во дворце Джаббы. Сколько прошло времени? — Люк! Люк, он очнулся! Хан, это я, ты в безопасности. Все хорошо, это я, Лея. Это временно, это пройдет, ты поправишься. Все хорошо, ты вернулся. Ты вернулся ко мне.

Она шепчет что-то еще, но Соло заботят лишь ее руки, ее запах, мягкость ее губ, сцеловывающих страхи с его подрагивающих в нерешительности век. Он тянется к возлюбленной супруге, как ветви дерева за теплым ветром, и вскоре его ладони ложатся ей на живот.

— Ой! — выдыхает Хан. — Пинается.

Он знал. Лея успела рассказать до всей круговерти очередной миссии по спасению, но разве это не произошло месяц назад?

— Я, — голос слушается плохо, скрипит, как ржавый разводной ключ, — думал, что еще не скоро.

— Мы с хозяином Люком отбываем на орбиту Джакку через семьдесят два стандартных часа, госпожа. О! Вот дела! Господин Соло очнулся, — тараторит где-то поблизости 3РО, — вот радость. Приветствую, господин…

Боль приходит внезапно, пронзает копьем сознание, на секунду являя взору картинку: заснеженная планета и разбросанные среди догорающего леса тела, рассеченные мечом, прижигающим раны. Бескровная бойня и рыцарь в темном балахоне, чье лицо сокрыто сияющей маской.

Хан вздрагивает, отдергивая руки от жены, боясь, что этот ужас, пожирающий его изнутри, коснется и ее тоже, оставит на ней свою уродливую темную отметину.

— Все хорошо, — твердит она, будто не замечая смятения Соло, — ты ведь вернулся. Все будет хорошо.

У Хана на этот счет самое нехорошее предчувствие.

* * *

Бену завтра исполняется три, и Люк почти кричит, что следует вылетать немедленно. Соло боится опоздать на праздник сына и мечтает вообще не заявляться домой. Тот самый страх, зародившийся, когда «Сокола» затянуло в гиперпространственный тоннель, никуда не ушел, лишь разросся, как раковая опухоль. Это страх, сковывающий мысли и охлаждающий чувства, заставляет Хана просыпаться по ночам, заставляет его бояться потревожить сон черноволосого мальчишки, жизнь которого кореллианцу дороже всего на свете, заставляет его бежать с Чандрилы в попытке хотя бы за работой отдохнуть от терзающих душу видений. Кошмаров мрачного будущего, в котором есть смерть и Сила, рыцарь в черном и сломленный как старое дерево Люк.

Но разве Хан не всего лишь человек? Разве полагается ему видеть эти — сны?

— Да, сообщи R2, пусть запускает «Сокола», — бурчит Соло, стараясь не смотреть Люку в глаза.

Скайуокер шумно выдыхает, качая русой головой. Они вернулись с той миссии иными, и война выжгла на душе друга куда больше шрамов, чем джедаю бы хотелось.

* * *

Лампа жалобно мигает раз-другой и гаснет от скачка напряжения. Впрочем, ничего нового.

— Опять? — шипит Лея, даже не заботясь, как нелепо выглядит с полураспущенной прической. — Ты решил, что можешь вот так запросто оставить Бена одного ночью?!

— Я решил? — Хан почти повышает голос, но вовремя вспоминает, что сын спит буквально в соседней комнате. — Ты должна была прилететь шестнадцать часов назад. Тойдарианцы, позволь напомнить, не терпят опозданий, и этот таможенный союз нам нужен.

— Но Сенат!..

— Сенат! Ну, разумеется, Лея!

Органа упирает руки в бока, и Хан знает, что вот-вот разразится в их спальне очередная гроза. Ему бы махнуть на нее рукой да сорваться с места, хлопнув дверью. Но перед глазами стоит ложе с недвижимой, иссушенной Силой и изрядно поседевшей Леей — посреди неизвестных ему джунглей: она одна, осталась совсем одна на пороге смерти.

Что угодно, лишь бы дать ей шанс на иной путь, на иной будущее.

— Иди сюда, принцесса.

Соло преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние в один широкий шаг. Ее пальцы сминают мягкую ткань его рубашки, а губы скользят по подбородку и шее.

— Ненавижу, — выдыхает Лея, — когда ты улетаешь.

— Знаю.

Сильные руки подхватывают ее, отрывая от земли. Желание, разбавленное подспудным страхом, жжет до боли в груди, заставляя целоваться с какой-то остервенелой жадностью, будто бы впрок. Они уже не те, что были на заре их любви, они иные, да и сама любовь, кажется, повзрослела и стала другой — более простой, наверное.

Супругов прерывает крик. Они отскакивают друг от друга и на пару секунд теряются, пока Хан не произносит:

— Я сам, отдыхай.

Он заходит в спальню сына, и первое, что видит — освещенный светом лун силуэт мальчишки, сидящего в кроватке. Бен взмахом руки включает ночник и ловит обеспокоенный взгляд отца.

— Прости, — глотает слезы шестилетний мальчуган.

— Не извиняйся за кошмары. Мы все беззащитны во сне.

Хан присаживается на краешек кровати, а затем и вовсе ложиться рядом с мальчиком. Тот с неподдельной радостью жмется к отцу, упираясь лбом Хану куда-то в грудь.

— Вы ругались, — шепчет Бен. — В моем сне. Так громко, что мама даже разбила вазу Силой, а ты обозвал ее…

— Не надо, — дергается Хан. — Кошмар прошел, забудь, просто выкинь из головы.

Старший Соло знает, что именно привиделось его сыну. Болезненное видение пронзило его в тот момент, когда ладошки Бена коснулись его руки. Спустя столько времени глупо отрицать, что Хан вернулся иным после той самой космической бури, сверхъестественного шторма — происков Темной Стороны.

Мальчик закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза.

— Пап, а те, кто любит, всегда ругаются? — спрашивает внук Вейдера.

Сердце Хана словно рвут на куски. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, какой пример они с Леей подают Бену. Но как, ну вот как объяснить ему, что за поцелуями кроется много больше, чем просто идеализированная романтическая любовь? Как, в каких словах рассказать, что больнее всего ранят слова, брошенные сгоряча любимыми людьми? Как научить, что ни одно разногласие не может нарушить их с Леей союз, потому что есть в этом мире нерушимые константы, любовь, пронесенная через всю жизнь — да и через все последующие.

— Мы с твоей мамой часто спорим, но не бойся, — произносит Хан Соло, — у нас все хорошо.

— Надеюсь, — ворчит Бен, зевая и потягиваясь, — что у меня такого никогда не будет, — он молчит с минуту, а потом добавляет: — Я видел во сне девочку с тремя хвостиками. Она красивая.

Маленький Соло засыпает, а его отец, закусывающий кулак от резанувшей голову боли, видит перед плотно закрытыми веками огромную шахту и слышит девичий крик.

Хан возвращается к Лее спустя добрых полчаса, молча раздевается и ложится рядом. Они нежно любят друг друга, не произнося ни слова, но Органа будто против воли слышит его мысли: лишь бы умереть как все нормальные люди, без всякой этой Силы.

Она ласкает мужа, прижимается к нему всем телом, пытается касанием выразить, как ей жаль, как нестерпимо жаль, что ему пришлось пройти сквозь ту бурю, испытать на себе тот шторм.

Хан вернулся иным — и пусть виновата Темная Сторона, как нравится Лее убеждать себя, — но он вернулся. Живой. И горе тем, кто попытается отнять у нее мужа.

В ту ночь Лее впервые снится рыцарь в черном, с алеющим клинком в руках. Во сне ей кажется, что она знает его имя.

Хан улетает на рассвете. 

Об этих снах они так и не научатся говорить.

Они оба встретятся посреди сбывшегося кошмара много лет спустя, совершенно иными людьми. И лишь одно останется неизменным.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю.


End file.
